USUK - Soaked Through
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Alfred's taking a shower at the same time Arthur's getting ready to sleep. But Alfred doesn't want his boyfriend to go to bed just yet... That's right! I'm back guys! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT TIME!


_Another piece that I'm writing after a LONG TIME AGAIN! I'm sorry for taking so long! Life's been catching up with me! I hope I'll be able to keep up my writings! I also have a new YouTube channel! Just ask via PM if you want any specifics or my username!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SEXY TIME AND YAOI SMUT! The same as a lot of other things I write, so. Meh. I don't own Hetalia, Alfred F. Jones/ America, or Arthur Kirkland/ England! Thanks again!_

 **USUK – Soaked Through**

A blonde man wiped away condensation on the bathroom mirror for the fourth time already. Alfred really liked his long showers, didn't he…? It wasn't a problem for him to still be in here when the elder was getting ready for bed, but it had already been half an hour. The younger man needed to sleep after such a long day at work. But Arthur merely drowned that nagging side of himself and sighed calmly again.

A soft smile lifted the elder blonde's lips as he heard the off-tune pitch from the showering man echo throughout the small room. He was singing a song he'd never heard but was sure that it was somehow popular this day and age. His green eyes lit to the shower curtain, a lovely view of a slightly dancing Alfred through the translucent curtain bringing heat to his face quickly.

He spat minty foam into the sink and rinsed his mouth before he caught the glance of wet blonde hair and blue eyes peering at him through the side of the curtain. Alfred held out a hand and smiled lightly. "Can you grab me my watch?"

Arthur nodded and reached for the small pile of folded clothes near the sink, grabbing the cold band of metal before walking over to the younger man in a few steps. His mistake. The next thing he knew, wet hands and arms were tugging at his skin and clothes, pulling him over the edge of the tub in a tight embrace and getting him drenched underneath the showerhead.

No matter how much he struggled, both to release himself and to get out of the water, the blue eyes that lit into his grew warmer and warmer, darker and darker…

"Alfred!" A voice gritted through his teeth, a furious glare cutting at the younger like emerald knives. He was mad, but soft hands at his shoulders and back, paired with the hot water flowing around him in a non-unpleasant way made him a little less angry… "Alfred, what the hell…?"

A soft chuckle lit the air and one hand rose from his waist, tugging up the shirt that was clinging to his chest as it came to cup his cheek. Arthur went a bit limp as he felt fingertips play about his spine, curving into the other blonde's waist. He grit his teeth again and tried his hardest to look away from those poisonous eyes… But there was nothing he could do to stop that poison from going to his own.

"Because…" Alfred paused as he let go of his partner a little bit, confident that he wouldn't leave, and pulled the wet rag of a shirt over the messy blonde hair of the elder. His hands rested heavily at his waist and hip as he drew him close, close enough that he could smell that faint mint still on his mouth. "I want to see how good you look all flustered like this… And I was right."

"Right about what…?" The elder blonde felt heat rise to his face ever more as he felt the hard-edged sapphires that were the younger man's eyes flit down his chest temptingly. He caught the flick of a tongue over his dry lips and couldn't help himself. Arthur felt the other man's mouth meld around his before holding his own, his hands caressing down his ribs and along his stomach.

A tongue glided along his lower lip, sending soft pants as a blessing to the younger blonde's ears in return for the act. The American smirked and dropped his hand low, from the elder's waist to his knee and back up along the sensitive underside of his thigh. Shivers ran through the man who now wanted nothing more than to cling to his partner and never let go. He felt coldness at his back, the thick plastic walls of the tub chilly, making him crave the heat that wafted in the steamy room.

"Mmm…" A soft moan escaped Arthur next as he leaned his head to the wall of the shower, clenching his teeth together and leaning into the strong touch he felt through his boxers. He smiled drunkenly and closed his eyes before giving into the lust that was pooling within him. "Alfred…"

The younger blonde made a small noise against his throat, his lover's lips far out of reach now, and leaned into the hand that was fisted into his hair. He nipped at the elder's sensitive skin and moved his hand to hook into the waistband of the garment that was the only thing separating them. He nodded into his neck and took him in his hand tightly, feeling the rise of the blonde into his chest and the sharp pull at his hair.

Arthur caught a wicked glance in the younger man's eyes and he barely had time to think before a heat that he knew well was surrounding his erection; a hot, wet heat that made his lose his mind. His fingernails scraped against the white walls and he leaned into the mouth that was pleasuring him, Alfred's hands clutching at his hips and moving his tongue at his tip in a way that a silent moan was caught in his throat as it came out.

"Ah…!" Breath came shakily and sharply, as if his lungs were struggling to draw air into themselves. He felt heat flow through him as easily as his blood, pooling low in his hips. Close… So very close… But then… "Alfred…?"

A tongue licked up from his hips to his neck before he found his stomach hitting coldness instead of his back. Fear latched onto the elder's mind first, but then he was drowned in pleasure even though it hurt way too much for words. Hands clutched his own and he felt a mouth at the back of his neck, easing the pain in a pleasant way that sent shivers through him.

He felt like he was going to break Alfred's hands from the tightness he was clutching them with, but Arthur knew that the younger man was okay. If he wasn't, he would've asked him to let go. His mouth wouldn't be alleviating his pain this way, nor his hands holding his own calmly…

"I'm okay…" His voice seemed to deceive him, but the blue-eyed man thrust into him a little harder this time, causing a small voice of pain to finally come out. The Englishman knew it would get so much better than this… That it was going to feel so good the more the younger man moved…

Heat pooled and boiled quickly as the pain turned into pleasure, calling his mind to succumb to the ecstasy that had him gasping the other blonde's name and feeling limp after a short time. Heat filled his worn body and strength held his legs up for time before he collapsed, carrying the other man down with him as the pair just breathed. No sound. No voices. Just the sounds of life and serenity.

"Um…" Alfred said, yawning as quietly as he could manage. Arthur nodded and blushed lightly before smiling and kissing him once more, nothing more than a soft peck, really. He stood and dried himself off with his back to the younger man, then opening the door and grabbing some old ratted clothes of the other blonde's in his haste to get dressed and into bed. So sleepy…

Breathing in the smell of laundry detergent and that scent that the younger always carried about him, the elder jumped as his ears detected the sound of a squeaky faucet and light, padding footsteps a minute later. A soft weight then lay next to him in another few seconds and arms that promised security touched his waist. He leaned into the body that was firmly against his own, his hands resting at lean shoulders.

"Awwhh… You're wearing some of my old things…" A small sound of metal on wood was next before the elder opened his eyes. Blue ones met his own, and a soft kiss to his mouth was the thing that made him snuggle ever closer, something that the younger man wouldn't mind one bit.

"Yeah…"

"Go to sleep now, babe…" The color of his cheeks deepened and then Arthur nodded, leaning forward to kiss whatever skin he could touch as he drifted off.

"Goodnight Alfred…"

"Goodnight."


End file.
